Would He Notice
by Rain-Kisses
Summary: He would never know her tears were for him, and he would never know that her heart was stolen away, and he was the one who took it apart.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.   
****

** Would He Notice- Chapter 1: Intro**  
  
_--  
  
Would he notice, or would he even care. Every day that passed she didn't want to go on. Everything made it worse. Seeing him, thinking him, breathing him. He was unbelievable. Words could not describe.  
  
He made her crazy. Did he know he'd be hurt? Did he know it wasn't worth it? Why couldn't he see? She wanted to give it all up to him, to catch his fall, to be there. He never gave her the chance. She knew he would break. So she would break too.  
  
So long he had loved, he never expected things to change. He thought he was living in a fairy tale. Life couldn't get better. Nothing would ever be different. Everything went his way, and he would never have to face reality. He never wanted to. He never had to before.  
  
Why would all of this change now? Why would his heart break. She didn't want to see it, but she had to be there. She couldn't. He had no idea of what he was doing to her.   
  
She cried for him. She cried in front of him and he had no idea it was because of him. He didn't know he was making everything worse. He tried... He tried to make it all better. He tried to make it all go away.  
  
Her make up was dark and smudged around her eyes from crying so hard. She had to find a way out, but there was no where to turn. No where to run away. Running away would only make things ten times as bad.   
  
She tried to calm down, but every time his innocent presence entered her waking, she tumbled and fell again. She couldn't look at him.   
  
He wouldn't back down, and he took her hand. He was being her friend. He was being there, like he had to be.   
  
Finally, he led her away from her dwelling and swept her away. He moved her about and gently swayed to soft music, letting his actions flow with the beautiful ballad. He looked for something in her eyes.  
  
She wouldn't lock his gaze, she kept her face hidden, her hair falling in front of her features. She tried to move away but he held her firmly. There was no running now. No escaping.   
  
He was being nice, and kind, she knew. He always was. He looked out for his friends, he hated seeing them in such states.   
  
He couldn't be more perfect. Perfect in her eyes. She loved him with all her heart. She didn't think anything would ever change that. She wouldn't let anything change that. She needed, and wanted him.   
  
Why was he so oblivious?  
  
She broke away, after all was too awkward. She gave in and ran again. The tears came too quickly, and she was hiding just like before. She seemed to be good at it.   
  
He didn't understand all of this. He didn't know why or what was causing his friend to cry. He figured he never would. He gave up, just like she did. He walked away from everything.   
  
He would never know her tears were for him, and he would never know that her heart was stolen away, and he was the one who took it apart.   
  
--  
_  
**A/N:** This isn't really a chapter. Just the beginning, the intro, the confusion. You know you love it. Please Review, loves 3  
  
**-Dani **


	2. School Time Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
  
** Would He Notice- Chapter 2: School Time Memories  
**  
--  
  
The school year was finally ending for Pan, and she couldn't have been more excited. No school meant no mind wracking homework, no stress, and just a fun for all time. She had the perfect plan for the summer too- Stay up all hours of the night on her laptop, without being bothered, and sleep during the day! It sounded like everything would be perfect.  
  
If only she didn't have the few more weeks to suffer through. Things wouldn't be all that bad, but her whole life seemed to be filled with surprises. Ups, and downs. Sometimes Pan wished that she could forget everything and erase everything that had happened in her life. Then she would come to realize that escaping reality wasn't the way to go. She shouldn't take the easy way out of things. It would ruin her pride and her beliefs. She would never let that happen...  
  
But something, or someone, would change that.  
  
-  
  
Counting down the days, Trunks found himself staring intently on the book before him. _Who needs to know all of this, anyway?_ _Pointless..._ He started chewing on his pencil, a habit he had picked up when he became angry with his studies. He was lost in a stupor that he created and suddenly he lost the drive to finish his homework. _Ah well, blow off the last few weeks, won't make a difference. But that Algebra...  
_  
Trunks got up from his desk and threw himself on top of his bed. He had a long day tomorrow. _School, baseball practice, blah... blah... blaaah._ The only thing that sounded amusing to him, was seeing his girlfriend. Her face made all the troubles in his life go away. She seemed to be so perfect for him.  
  
They were in love.  
  
Ever since he could remember, he loved the girl. Though, it wasn't forever, his feelings for her seemed to lock an eternity. They were inseperable, and sometimes when they were together, it was disgusting. All the lovey cutesy stuff that they did, made others cringe and walk away. They didn't mind it.  
  
Trunks smiled to himself. He recalled all the times he shared with Jessica. His first realization of how much he really cared for her.  
  
_-- "Who do you like?! Who do you like???" The three girls beamed. "Please! Please tell us!!!" Their eyes were filled with eagerness as they jumped up and down, hoping to receive even the slightest hint to uncover the answer they wanted.  
  
Trunks sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm not going to tell you. Not now, not ever!"  
  
"But.." The girls whimpered. "Aww.. Please?"  
  
The young boy rolled his eyes. He was only in the fifth grade, he should be eating lunch right now! He should be having fun! What luck, his exit is being blocked by three psycho girls. How would he get out of this one?  
  
"I'll give you all a hint."  
  
The three's eyes lit up in anticipation. They waited for their hint, the piece to their puzzle. Why was he taking so long? Was he stalling? Wait. Patience...  
  
"It's none of you!" He turned and tried to bust for the door. He heard the girls groan and whimper. Funny, they ended up letting him go after that. Much to his high relief. Now he could eat his lunch, and in peace. Little did he know his friends never saved him a seat at the lunch table...--_  
  
The side of Trunks' mouth twitched slightly and his lip curled up. He looked up at the ceiling, ignoring his lavender hair shielding his eyes. It felt good to rest. His eyelids slowly closed. Maybe he would dream of her... He hoped so.  
  
-  
  
Pan couldn't explain her sudden boredom. Actually, she could. She was ALWAYS bored. _Nothing to do... What to do..._ She rested her chin on her desk and let her eyes travel around. The walls around her faded and she started to daydream. Her one and only love blurred her thoughts.  
  
He took her breath away. His lips pressed together, his silky hair that seemed to fall around in all the right places, keeping his features mysterious... But beautiful at the same time. His freezing eyes filled of soft hues that were at the same time, sharp enough to pierce through you.  
  
Every time Pan saw him, she had to remind herself that she was alive.  
  
Her feelings for him were that harsh. They consumed her and held her back from her true emotion. She didn't let anyone find out about her secret, it was all too precious. She couldn't let something so fragile to be used out as a mere lie. She couldn't let others know she was in love.  
  
At the same time, Pan wanted the whole world to know what she was feeling. She thought then somehow the weight on her heart would go away. The nights she cried, were becoming too much. She still knew that her dream was taken. She knew that she would never be able to find it again.  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, Pan shook her head and sighed. She had thought so much about her feelings, that she knew how to control herself. She never cried as much anymore. Though, when she did cry, it felt wonderful.  
  
The girl stretched her limbs and yawned. It was a long day that needed to end. Maybe this was all because of school. Maybe she was just too excited for it to end. Pan left her school work to finish itself, and decided to get a long worth sleep.  
  
_-- "Where are my shoes?!" A young goofy boy asked, coming back from his P.E. class. His new shoes, that he had just bought, were now gone, and he had no idea that it was his best friend who now had them. Of course he didn't wear them- They were too nice to be worn.  
  
"Gee, man, those were expensive too..." Trunks said, inching his way out of the locker room. "Sorry I can't help you look, Goten... I'll be late for my class!" And with that, Trunks ran up the hall, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Five seconds before the bell._

_ 5..._

_ I__ need to get there! Can't be late!_

_ 4..._

_ Flunking class! Must..._

_ 3..._

_ Reach..._

_ 2..._

_ DOOR!_

_ ..._

_ Trunks was sprawled out on the floor. Surely this was punishment. He had been late for the same Algebra class, three days in a row, now. The door closed just before he could get there. "So close..." He groaned and pushed himself up again. He faced his teacher who only returned a glare and opened the door, allowing him in.  
  
Trunks knew that was a warning, so he quickly took his seat by his two friends.  
  
"Hey, did you bring the shoes back?" Pan asked, eyeing the teacher carefully. "We need to get them back to Goten before he has the whole school looking."  
  
Trunks snorted. "Relax, I just wanted to see him freak out, he was so obsessed with the shoes." He shook his head.  
  
"Well hurry up and get them back to my poor Goten before he has a break down." Christina pouted. "My baby! Being tortured..."  
  
Pan and Trunks rolled their eyes and gave Christina the same exact look. "Please..."  
  
"Fine, he'll get them back, but I have to find a way to get out of this room, without being caught. If you don't already know Mr. H. Is already keeping close watch on me..." Trunks looked up. "And I need to pull this grade up, so I can't be fooling around anymore."  
  
"You brought that one yourself, pansy boy!" Christina argued. "Must we finish everything for you?! I'm not taking those shoes back, I don't exactly want the H. To hunt me down either... Have you seen him mad? That ruler..." She shuddered. "My sister would freak out."  
  
"Sister?" Trunks asked aloud.  
  
"Stay on subject." Pan sighed. "I'll take the stupid shoes if you two are going to argue about it all day. We'll never get it done. Just get me the ugly things."  
  
Trunks looked up again, seeing if Mr. H. Was looking his way. "Good, he's passing out papers, this is the time to go!" He grabbed the shoes out of his backpack just as the teacher looked over.  
  
Christina jumped up from her seat and started having a coughing fit. Soon all the attention was on her, and Mr. H. Hurried over to her side. "Do you need a drink?" He asked.  
  
Pan grabbed the shoes while she could, and ran out the door. She quickly moved down the hall. "Good thing I know where his locker is... But.. Combination!" She said the last part a bit too loud, and a teacher passing by turned her head. Pan dropped the shoes by Goten's locker and ran back to class.  
  
Trunks sank down in his chair, watching the scene before him. "What an idiot..." He couldn't help but wonder if Christina had picked up acting. She played a part well, having fainted on the spot.  
  
Pan got back to her seat unnocticed, and wondered what was going on. "She could have stopped..." The girl noticed a nurse running in. "By now..." Trunks couldn't hold it in, and he started laughing, while everyone turned to see what was so funny.  
  
His laugh made Pan happy. She laughed too.--_

_--_

**A/N:** Hope it wasn't too short. I'm trying to keep it going! A lot of this story is going to be inspired by things that have happened in my life. I'm just writing it, to get things out. So enjoy, and please comment, loves 3

**-Dani**


End file.
